Villain or Victim?
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: He's been with every single Weasley girl - obviously he's the villain in this, right? But it's their game and the so called player is done. Freeverse. Slight slash.


**In my head somehow Lucy got stuck as older than Molly instead of the other way around, so that's what it is here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Villain or Victim?<strong>

* * *

><p>why are <span>you<span> to **blame**, _you ask?_  
>you just <strong>played<strong> their little game, _correct?  
><em>yet they call _you_ the **villain** of this game  
>when it's <span>obvious<span> _you're_ **the victim**  
>why <em>my little teddy<em>, you have **much** to learn

bestbest friends, beautiful, _expected_  
><strong>a fairytale ending,<strong> _surely_  
>but the <strong>bronze queen<strong> caught _your eye_

surely _gold_ was better than **bronze**  
>(but she was <strong>never<strong> _second best_  
>she made <strong>sure<strong> you knew _that_)  
><strong>wild<strong> (_proper_) **unexpected** (_precise_)  
><strong>bronze<strong>_gold_**bronze**_gold_  
><strong>roxanne<strong> took your h e a r t

everyone was **livid**  
>but they accepted (<em>eventually<em>)  
>of course, <em>little teddy<em>, you f o r g o t  
>roxie always was the w i l d one<br>out of country, out of _sight_, out of **mind**  
>and then <strong>dominique<strong> stepped in

the quiet one  
>with <em>books <em>and d r e a m s  
>the <span>dreamer<span> who hid from others  
>you <em>wiped<em> her tears **away**  
>and she gave a <strong>kiss<strong> in _return_

you **never** _meant_ to h u r t  
>you <strong>never<strong> d i d  
><span>she's<span> the one who **r a n**  
>but she was their <span>dreamer<span>  
>so it <em>had<em> to be **you**

_rose_ was next  
><em>red curls<em> and **hard-headed**  
>but even as she <em>kissed<em> y o u  
>her <em>eyes<em> were on the vanilla blonde  
>she was your <em>cousins<em>  
>you always <strong>knew<strong>

as for the bookworm  
>well <em>lucy<em> was just a s e c o n d  
>a <em>kiss<em> shared in secret  
><em>she<em> was **lorcan's**  
>(<em>opposites do attract<em>)

the _sister_ came next  
>one of the <em>only<em> little ones  
>who <strong>never<strong> r a t e d themselves  
><span>small<span> and _delicate_,  
>the girl was a <strong>danger to h e r s e l f<br>**(_but molly always preferred her __own kind_)

the _youngest_ for **last**  
><strong>cheeky<strong> and _beautiful_  
>lily was <em>all the others<em> put t o g e t h e r  
>victoire's <strong>b<strong>_e_**a**_u_**t**_y_  
>roxanne's <strong>w<strong>_i_**l**_d_**n**_e_**s**_s_  
>dominique's <strong>d<strong>_r_**e**_a_**m**_s_  
>rose's <strong>h<strong>_a_**r**_d_ – **h**_e_**a**_d_  
>lucy's <strong>b<strong>_r_**a**_i_**n**_s_  
>molly's <strong>s<strong>_p_**u**_n_**k**

_anyone_ would **love** her  
>(<em>everyone did<em>)

you _always knew_, teddy  
>don't <strong>deny<strong> it, you _always_ did  
>that, like <span>all the others<span>  
>she'd be <strong>gone<strong> _in the end_

so, do you still need me to tell you  
>how <span>you<span> are the _villain_ of their **game**?  
>you <strong>aren't<strong>, _you silly boy_  
><span>every weasley girl<span>, _gone_ and **done**  
>its easier to <strong>blame<strong> then admit _guilt_

now that I have answered you  
><em>will you answer me?<em>  
><strong>single <strong>**still****?**  
>you <em>know<em> what I say  
>maybe you play a v i l l a i n after all<br>hiding the **obvious** fact as you _stare_  
>he stands right <strong>there<strong>  
>it's time to move onto the <span>truth<span>  
><strong>louis<strong> is the one you _want_  
>so when will you move?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I was reading yet another thing where two girls were practically fighting over Teddy and I got this idea. It mostly came from Princess Pearl's stories (if you haven't read them, do so now!) but I've seen Teddy stuck with every Weasley girl and everything in between - so why can't the girls be the one's playing him? As for Louis, I originally had it as James, then I checked out the Teddy slash stories with all of the cousins and James had a whole bunch while the others not so much so I changed it. The only ones I 11% support is LucyLorcan, besides that I'm easily open to just about anything.**

**Anyways, hope you like it.**

**-Ley  
><strong>


End file.
